Thunder
by carlysweety
Summary: Bella gets abused by her father. Her mom is gone. All she has left to love is her big sister, Rose. Her secret must be kept to keep from being put into a foster family. Will Bella ever find someone to help her find a way out? ExB, Serious OOC, Violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N -** Hey Readers. For those of you who are nice enough to read this, thank you. I have not given up on my other story. I am taking my time on that one because I want that one to be one of my best, even if it is my first. This idea came to me, though, in a time of great Writer's Block. I decided to write it out and see if my Writer's Block clears up for my other story.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Prologue**

I screamed in pain as my legs gave out, the remembrance of my father's hand, still lingering against my cheek. I could feel the heat, rushing through my veins towards the place where he'd hit me. I was used to this, though. By now, I could hardly feel the pain. Regardless of the physical impact, I was broken, emotionally. I would wake up in sweat, seeing my dad towering over me, fuming with anger, he directed... towards _me_.

He _claimed_ he loved me, though... and most of the time I was stupid enough to believe him. He always said he was sorry for hurting me, but that didn't stop him from getting inhumanely drunk every single night. Nothing I did pleased him when he was in that state of mind. Even when I went to go get him another beer, he found something to complain about - either I was going too slow, or I was jostling his beer too much. Just something that made him get extremely violent.

His leg dug into my side as he pushed me even further into the wall that stood between me and my escape route. I always had to find a way around him before he ended up severely hurting me. Of course, he would have apologized for it even after I was dead. Another blow to the side and all the air rushed out of me. I frantically looked around for the stairs and as soon as I caught sight of the pale, cracked steps, I forced myself up off the floor and ran towards the door. It wasn't hard to pass Dad when his reflexes were slow from all the alcohol he had engulfed over the last two hours.

Once I was safely up the stairs and locked inside my room, I rolled onto my bed. I was still gasping for air which he had forced out of me. My cheek was throbbing as a bruise made itself apparent. I would need Rose to put some foundation on it. It wouldn't disappear, but at least it would be less noticeable. I groaned as I realized what day it was. I had school tomorrow. _Great_.

I shut my eyes and tried to find a happy place in my mind. I could still hear my dad yelling at me from downstairs, but I tried to block it out as much as was possible, wrapping my hands around my ears as I buried my head into the covers. My hands weren't doing anything, and I groaned, throwing a pillow over my face. It felt as though I was wide awake, but I was sure if I lied here long enough I would go to sleep.

After only five minutes, I started to drift off into a dreamless, empty sleep. I never dreamed anymore because I never had anything to dream about. Everything of mine was lost. Nothing could matter to me anymore. I had nothing to care for, and my nights were always full of black nothingness.

And... _a lonely heart._

_

* * *

_

! ! ! Upcoming Chapter Preview ! ! !

* * *

"_What's that on your face?" __That had to be the__ most beautiful voice I have ever heard. To make it even better, he was running his fingers gently along my cheek._

"_N-nothing," I stammered._

_He looked down at me with soft, warm eyes.  
_

"_I don't believe you..."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N - **So.. What do you think? If I get at least ONE review, I will update tomorrow. No sooner. So, let yourself be the one who sets a new chapter. :) Thank you for reading ! R&R

Much love, ( D not Q )

Carlysweety


	2. Meeting Again

**A/N –** Oh my gosh.. I am sooo happy ! I got 8 reviews in the first 5 minutes of posting the FIRST CHAPTER of my story. I give out thanks to all of the people who loved my story enough to show me what they liked about it.

This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Oxygen. And. Cucumber. Not only is she an amazing beta, but an amazing author. Check out her stories and make sure to thank her for betaing my chapters, because with out her, my writing would suck. :)

I forgot my disclaimer last time, so here you go.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the characters. All I own are the ideas for this story. ( Well, some of them. )

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Bella! Get your ass down here and get to school!" My dad yelled at me from downstairs. I heard him mumble something, but I didn't care enough to figure out what it was.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back at him, putting down my foundation as I gazed back at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Rosalie was sick today_**, **_so shewasn't able to help me with my make-up, so I did the best I could by myself.

_Another day at school._

Every day was torture, but it was much better than being at home with Charlie.

At school, I had to prevent myself from drawing attention. The last thing I needed right now was to make friends. Friends led to secrets and those secrets could be spilled.

I couldn't let anyone find out about my life.

I needed to stay inconspicuous as I had been doing ever since I was in kindergarten. I didn't mind though. I was used to being alone.

_My heart could cope._

I sighed again and stood up, checking to see that my foundation covered the bruises. I could hardly see any of themarks left on my cheek… unless I looked closely at it.

It would suffice, if I did what I normally did; hiding in the shadows.

That was the thing I was best at…

_It came naturally._

I turned to the door and moved quickly to my room. I grabbed my backpack that was lying over my bed. I turned around to the wall that my clock hung on.

_Seven o'clock._

I had to go. I rushed down the stairs and met dad at the end.

"If your ass isn't out that door in thirty seconds-"

"Yes, Dad. I'm leaving now," I interrupted him.

As I shuffled my way to the door in our cluttered house, Charlie's hand came up and grabbed my behind. I whirled around and glared at him. All I saw on his face was his play of innocence. He did this almost every morning. I guess it depended on what I was wearing. Today, I had on my black t-shirt and my denim skirt that came up to my mid-thigh. My plain black Converse shoes covered up my lanky ankles in which I was thankful. They didn't help my lack of gracefulness, but at least when I fell, I'd look good doing it.

These were the kind of outfits that my dad loved. He never said it, but he always saidthat I looked sexy dressing in black. I guess anyone would hate if their dad stared at their backside like this, and it really made me feel awkward.

I rushed out the door before Charlie could say anything more_**, **_and once I was outside, I looked down the sidewalk. There were kids making their way to school with friends.

I felt a gentle tug at my heart.It used to be a more powerful feeling… more painful_**,**_ but I hardly took notice to it anymore.

I tossed my head forwards to move my brunette hair slightly in front of my face. I hardly ever styled my hair. I liked it down so that I had a veil to shield myself from unwanted eyes that found their way to me.

No one ever asked about me. Only small talk, but that didn't matter to me.

I stepped off my front porch and started to walk toward school. I kept my eyes on my feet as I stepped carefully and quickly down each block.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I knew my feet would lead me to where I needed to go, as they always did.

My mind wandered to a dark place in the back of my mind – a safe, comfortable place where I didn't think about anything.

I wouldn't have even acknowledged that I'd ran into someone, if it hadn't been for the grunt, and my inaudible gasp.I snapped my head up and was about to apologize when I saw the person's face.

I knew this face… I couldn't remember where, but some part of me just _knew_ that I'd seen that face before.

And then… he spoke.

"Bella?" his voice was melodic and somewhere in the corner of my mind, I tried to register where I have heard it before. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," I lied. I sucked at lying, of course, but I always tried. Most people didn't care enough to ask further.

"Alright, but I would watch where you're going," he gave me a crooked smile and then it finally clicked.

"Wait, Edward?" my eyes widened as realization hit me.

Edward was my next door neighbor that has been living there for my whole life. I used to talk to him when I was younger, but when things started to get a little too close for us, I never came out to play with him anymore. It was hard for me to stop seeing him, but as the days went by, I had built up a resistance to anyone.

It must have been obvious that I had not noticed him a few seconds ago, because he chuckled and smirked at me when I finally did. "Yes, Bella. I've only seen you walk out of your house every day since we were kids."

I tried to laugh with him, but failed and just went with giving him a patheticsmile. "Okay, well, I guess... I'll try and watch where I'm going next time."

He nodded and started to walk off, but I stopped him, my curiosity getting the better of me. "A-aren't you going to school?"

He turned around to look at me again and gave me a welcoming smile. "Yeah, but I have to run an errand for my mom, and then I'll make it to school."

Now it was my turn to nod and turn away.

I walked to school thinking about what had just happened. Then, when I finally reached school I tried to put it in the back of my mind, but Edward's beautiful face seemed to be plastered in place.

I ignored it.

I spent the whole day in a blur as any day, but I still managed to keep my grades in the "A-B" range. I got my learning from the teachers, even though I rarely paid attention.

I never had to work for my grades. School just came easily to me.

Before I knew it, the bell for the end of school rang and I mechanically collected my books and walked out the door.

There was a pool of kids walking towards the outside doors and it was hard for me to push past them all. I bumped into so many people I couldn't count how many times I apologized, trying to make my way through hoard of pupils milling around the entrance.

Edward's face was still clearly visible in my mind as I made my way down the sidewalk. How could this one boy occupy my mind so much?

This had never been a problem for me before. My thoughts were always focused on other things, such as school.

I flickered my eyes up from the sidewalk to make sure I didn't run into anyone like I had this morning. Edward was right, I needed to look where I was going. I wasn't that graceful.

Speaking of...

"Bella!" I heard Edward call from behind me.

When I turned around, I saw him running to catch up with me. His backpack was slung over one of his arms and his short, bronze hair was flying in the light breeze. Just looking at him made my heart stutter, but again, I ignored it.

Like I did with everything else.

"Bella," he said again as he finally came up beside me. He still had the same smile on he had this morning.

His breathing was uneven, making him breathe harder than usual. It washed over my face and I could smell the sweet scent that was running off him.

I looked down to avoid meeting his gaze.

"You know, I haven't talked to you in forever," he smiled crookedly when I nervously looked up to him.

"We just talked this morning," I hedged.

He laughed at my words and the sound made my stomach do back flips, which I ignored with all the rest of my unwanted feelings. "I mean before that. We haven't seen each other sense we were kids."

I only shrugged. He waited for me to reply, but when I didn't he continued what he wanted to say.

"I think we should try to catch up. Would you like to come over to my house tonight?" his words surprised me. I looked at him curiously.

"Y-You mean that?" I asked shyly, expecting him to take back his invitation at any moment.

"Of course I do, Bella," his smile was bright as he noticed my reaction to his words. "So would you like to or not?"

What would he want me to do over at his house? Did he expect me to just become his friend that fast again? We haven't played together since we were in amateur years.

The offer still seemed odd to me.

But I took it anyway.

"S-sure..." I replied slowly.

"Alright," I could see his eyes sparkle as I agreed to go along with him. "Why don't you go ahead back to your house and tell your parents where you'll be and then come over."

The mention of 'parents' made my heart clench dangerously in my chest and my cheeks burn with the blood crushed into my body. I clenched my hands to my sides, willing my face to go back to its original color before I looked back up to Edward.

He hadn't noticed my reaction. "Okay. I'll tell... them." I started to walk forward and Edward followed along side me.

The walk home was silent. I wondered if Edward was saving his conversations to when I was over at his house, or maybehe just thought that I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't know, but I never bothered to ask.

When we finally reached my house, I stopped in front of the sidewalk leading up to the porch. I turned toward Edward, who had followed me all the way here when we had already passed his house.

There was an awkward silence before either of us moved.

I looked up at him and nodded as I got ready to head into my house. "I'll be there in a second," I muttered.

"Wait," he said before I could turn away from him.

He reached his hand up to my cheek and brushed his fingers along my almost hidden bruised face.

"What's that on your face?" That had to be the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. To make it even better, he was running his fingers gently along my cheek.

"N-Nothing."

He looked down at me with soft, warm eyes.

"I don't believe you," he murmured quietly and I could feel the top of my defensewall melting.

When I noticed this, I quickly pulled my face out of his hands and looked down at my feet, forcing my eyes off him. "It's nothing," I said more harshly this time.

He reacted immediately to my tone, pulling his hand back and sticking them both in his pockets. His face was blank as he stared over my shoulder. "Alright," he whispered. I could hear the hurt in his voice, but I refused to care at the moment.

"I'll see you at your house in a few minutes," I muttered before turning and sprinting up the sidewalk and into the house.

This was going to be a long, hard day.

* * *

! ! ! Chapter Preview ! ! !

* * *

_Edward's brother nudged his shoulder with out looking away from me._

"_Hey, isn't she that girl next door? The one who you hear screaming every night?"_

_I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that._

_

* * *

_

**A/N – **Well... I know I made you guys wait a whole week for me to get this chapter out, but when I wrote the last chapter, I forgot I had testing the whole week at school. So I was busy. I'm so sorry for making you all wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, I will not make any promises with when I will get the next chapter out, but I will make guesses for those of you who want to know. I will try to make it in less than a week, though. I hope. Please don't get impatient with me! I will get the next chapter out to you as soon as I can. Thanks to those of you who are staying with my slow updates.


	3. The Concerned Cullens

**A/N - **....Okay. I know you all are about to kill me. I haven't updated in forever. This is my longest chapter so far, though. This will give you something to read, won't it? _ I'm sorry. *hides*

Anyway, I'm still giving you your chapter. Here you go.

**Enjoy...!**

I was almost out of the house when Charlie stopped me to go get him a beer. I grimaced to myself, as Istomped back into the kitchen, snatching a can of beer out of the refrigerator.

As I walked back into the living room where my dad was watching the game currently playing, that was when I made a mistake.

I threw the beer into his lap so that I didn't have to go all the way over to him. I knew that was a wrong move, but I thought he was too far gone to do anything about it.

Well, I was wrong.

Charlie repelled the can back at me, throwing it towards my back, but aiming too high. The can smacked right on the center of my head, making me moan in pain as I fell towards the ground. I landed on my knees with a _thud._ My head pounded behind my ears and my vision was blurred.

That didn't stop me from hearing what my dad had to say.

"Don't you start acting all prissy on me, _Baby Girl_," - the use of my nickname ever since I was a child made me cringe even further into the floor. - "When I tell you to do something, you will do it right. You got it?"

My head pounded even harder, but not from the blow, only from anger that pulsed through my veins. I picked myself up off the floor and turned to face the only man I have ever hated. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to focus my vision on the man in front of me. I still couldn't see straight, but I kept myself from toppling over by spacing my feet out a few inches from each other.

"Then tell me what I should do, Master," my voice was weak and quiet, but I'm sure he wouldn't notice.

"You will pick up that beer and come over here and _hand_ it to me," he grunted, turning his attention back to the fuzzy television screen.

I could feel the heat flood to my cheeks as the anger continued to build inside me. I tried to make my face return to its original color as I started to make my way over to my father.

I picked up the can on my way over to him and stopped almost a foot away from his chair.

"Here," I murmured as I handed it to him. I was about to turn away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to break his grip. He wasn't as drunk as I thought he was.

"You forgettin' somethin'?" He growled, turning to face me again.

With the hand he wasn't using to pin me in place, he pointed toward his cheek. He did this every time he hurt me. He thought it was a way to apologize, but I didn't see any way it could be.

My stomach churned uncomfortably as I leaned closer to the cheek he was pointing to. The breath I had been holding to avoid breathing in Charlie's scent started to make my lungs cry for air. I sucked in a breath through my nose after a few moments more of torture. The waft of air burned my nose from he smell of alcohol radiating off him. I swallowed loudly, then finally closed the distance from us, pecking his cheek lightly.

With revulsion, I tried to pull away, but Charlie's hand near his cheek came up and grabbed my jaw, forcing me closer again. Then with a sly smile, he crashed his lips into mine.

I gasped, trying not to panic. The blood that had earlier came to my cheeks now drained to the souls of my feet. I felt nauseated as he continued to bring his lips away slightly, only to press them viciously into mine again.

I should have been used to this, but it never came to that. He's been doing this ever since I hit puberty. He thought it was _hot_ to make out with his own daughter, but to me, it was disgusting.

When Charlie finally tried to force his tongue into my mouth, I groaned and clenched my teeth together. He noticed my resistance, but instead of forcing me to open my mouth again, he tightened his grip on my jaw and twisted his arm, throwing me to the ground with what looked like no strength on his part.

I saved my face from being slammed into the ground by reaching my hand out, catching my fall. After the impact from the throw was gone, my hands started shaking and gave out from under me. I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't break my nose and laid there on the floor while I listened to the static on the television.

My hands weren't the only things that were shaking now. My whole body was vibrating as I was curled into a ball on the floor. The feel and taste from Charlie's sickening kiss were still lingering along my lips.

It made me feel dirty**, **used… and broken.

Tears started swimming in my eyes as I pulled myself off the ground. I didn't look back at my dad as I made my way to the door and out to the porch.

The sidewalk was full of walking friends still making their way home from their after-school activities. I paid no attention to them. All I focused on now was breathing. My heart was clenching so badly it had me gasping for air. I tried to look normal for the people walking by, so I leaned against the bench that sat on the side of the porch and breathed deeply through my nose.

_That wasn't too bad._ I lied to myself. _It happens all the time._

I sighed inwardly. I didn't think I could ever get used to this, but I have to deal with it anyway. I can't let anything happen to my sister, Rose, and I.

I didn't want to think of this at the moment. It was too painful.

I closed my eyes and took one more deep breath before standing up straight, mentally pushing the bad thoughts to the back of my mind.

Now that my mind was clear, another thought came to my mind. Edward was waiting for me and it has been fifteen minutes since I said I would be over there.

His invitation over to his house had been unexpected. What did he want me over there for? Wasn't he like everyone else who was trying to act like I didn't exist? That was what I wanted, wasn't it?

I wouldn't have my questions go unanswered, so I made a mental note to ask Edward later on what he was doing.

I looked over at Edward's house as if I could figure out everything about him just by the looks of his house. After finding that wasn't possible, I decided to get this night over with.

Stepping off the porch, I walked the few steps to his house. Once I was in front of his door, I felt my heart hammer against my chest. It has been years since I've been inside this house. I couldn't help but wonder if I was welcome here after what I had done a years ago.

Edward had invited me, though, so I guess it was alright to be here. At least for this one time. I just hoped his family would approve of having me in their household. Especially Edward's father. I couldn't remember much about him, but I knew he was gorgeous and kind. I guess he wouldn't mind too much for having me over here just one more time.

Convinced for the moment, I reached my hand up to knock on the milky, white door. It had a knocker, as any house in this neighborhood did, but I never used them. It was easier to hear when I hit my knuckles against the wood.

It only took seconds for someone to come to the door and open it. I was surprised on who it was that opened it, though. I knew I saw this girl before, but I could only pick out small features that seemed familiar. She was only a toddler when Edward and I would play in his backyard. She had the same black hair she did then, except it grew and thickened into a short, spiky mess on her head. Although she grew massively from being under a foot when she was two, she was still shorter than me. I could guess she was close to five feet tall. The only word that came to mind when I looked over her body was _pixie_. Dressed in bright colors, she still looked amazing.

"Hi, Bella!" she chirped with a warm smile on her face. I attempted to return her smile when she ushered me through the door.

Once I walked in, I took a quick glance at the room. The walls were dazzlingly white, as were the couches set near the windows on the right side of the room. Pictures and paintings were hung on walls all over the room in a decorative fashion.

I admired this room against my home with Charlie's lounge chair and television placed in the corner of the room. The only decoration around the house were beer cans, whiskey bottles, and cigarette butts. I envied their home from the second I saw it.

"You like it, huh?" I guess my amazement had been obvious when she stated this. I turned towards her and nodded, giving her my best smile.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you know my name, but I can't remember yours," I tried to be polite as possible in this home, as to not give their family any more reason to dislike me.

"It's Alice," she told me in a perky tone.

Remembrance finally flooded back to me on this girl. She was only a little girl when I was over here, but she still had that happy, go lucky attitude to her. Edward and I used to let her join us in the sand box when she would come over saying she was bored.

I smiled sweetly at her, but before I could say anything further, someone else entered the room from the stairs. I looked up to see Edward standing beside Alice. My heart stuttered and I felt the inconvenient blush highlight my cheeks.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me. "I'm glad you could come. We're going to be serving dinner pretty soon if you want to stay and eat with us."

I wasn't expecting this, but I lamely nodded my head, thinking it was the polite thing to do instead of turning him down. "Okay. I'd like that. Thank you."

He smiled and pointed to the stairs. "My parents are upstairs working on their book. Would you like to go meet them?"

I nodded and started to follow him and Alice up the stairs. Once we reached the second floor, Edward started pointing out rooms as we passed them.

"This is Alice's room. She spends most of her time in here, usually dancing around the room singing to her favorite songs," I could see the teasing glint in his eyes as he turned to look at Alice, who stuck her tongue out at Edward and rolled her eyes.

I felt a pang of jealousy at their exchange, but yet again, I ignored it as I continued to pay attention to what Edward was saying. "And this is Emmet's room. We like to keep his door shut, because it's dirtier than any room in the house at the moment. He's in there right now, probably goofing off on his video games. You'll be able to meet him at dinner." I could hear the muffled music come from inside the room that seemed to have the bass louder than necessary.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's room. It's the biggest room in the house, given that they _are_ the parents." A joking tone layered his words, which I couldn't understand. "This is their working room. They work on their novels and everything in here."

Edward turned to me and gestured for me to come to the door when he started to open it. Alice danced before us and went inside the room. Edward and I followed behind here.

"Mom, Dad. You remember Bella, don't you?" He nodded his head towards me and smiled.

"Yes. Nice to see you again, Bella. It's nice of you to come visit us," Esme's welcoming tone washed over me and made me feel a little calmer about being here.

Carlisle and Esme stood up and walked over to us. Something about how they walked made me think that they might be glued to each other. It was like they never left one another's side.

Shoving the distractions to the back of my mind, I smiled at each of them and met Carlisle's outstretched hand in a handshake. His grip was firm, but nonetheless friendly.

The feel of his massive hand gripping mine only reminded me slightly of my father - only enough to make me mentally cringe. Other than that, _this_ hand was not trying to dominate me.

Other than that, the calming intellect of him made me feel at home. For now, I let the feeling complete me. It wasn't as if anything could go wrong in this house. It just wouldn't fit in a place like this. The edginess slowly started to fade away for my mind.

I guess my change of mood showed, because Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist as he told me, "I hope you make yourself feel at home here. We're always open to new company."

With that, Edward, Alice, and I continued our tour. The next room that came up on the right was the last one on this floor. I looked over at Edward and saw his smile as he reached forward to grab the handle of the door.

"This must be yours?" my voice came out only a little more than a whisper. I wasn't used to speaking up when I wasn't being spoken to.

Either, he didn't notice my hesitance in speaking, or he ignored it. I got an answer anyway, "Yes. I always liked my room to be last."

I thought I heard Alice behind us mutter something about a "showoff" behind us. I held back the laughter that unexpectedly bubbled up in my throat. Edward noticed, too, but brushed it off with another quick smile.

The first thing I saw when we walked into the room was his CD's. He had millions of them stocked up on shelves, walls, and tables. The sight of all of those music disks shocked me.

I have always had a love for music. I thought my obsession over it was the farthest anyone could go.

I was obviously mistaken.

"You like music?" the sudden question startled me. I looked over to him to find him watching me with amusement flickering in his eyes.

I ducked my head, embarrassed for being caught gaping at his room. "Yeah... I love it. I have a whole bunch of classic music CD's at home, but you have obviously broken my record of a collection," my voice was soft, but loud enough to hear.

His grin of satisfaction made my heart skip a beat. I pulled back on the emotion, averting my eyes to other parts of the room.

Just a few seconds later, Alice chirped in, making herself visible again after being almost forgotten by the two of us. "I'm going to go help Mom cook dinner. Emmett should be home soon. He's late, as usual. I'll see you guys at the table," Alice gave a quick smile to Edward and a wink at me before disappearing down the hallway.

I pulled my brows together in confusion at Alice's departing gesture, but put it in the back of my mind to think about later. It probably wasn't important anyway.

Looking back at Edward, I found he was staring at me again. My heart stuttered and a blush crawled to my cheeks again. I averted my eyes quickly and looked at the floor.

"You ever heard of Clair De Lune?" my focus on the floor didn't waver as he asked his question, but I was surprised at what he said.

"Yeah. I love that song. It's one of my favorites..."

We spent the rest of the time talking about music. I was surprised at how _easy_ it was to talk to Edward. He listened to me the few times I had something to say, but most of the time, Edward led the conversation.

Sooner than I would've liked, Alice came up to tell us dinner was ready. We followed her downstairs. Once we entered the kitchen, I was met by a new family member.

"Emmett, you remember Bella, don't you?" Edward started the introduction the moment Emmett's gaze rested upon me.

"Of course. How could I not? Miss Italian, right?" His booming voice and open smile startled me. I'm sure everyone could see me flinch away from this big man.

I decided to let his comment slide, though. Everyone guessed I was Italian, even though I really wasn't. I brushed it off with a shrug.

Edward's brother nudged his shoulder with out looking away from me. "Hey, isn't she that girl next door? The one who you hear screaming every night?"

I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that. It was obvious by the look on Edward's face as his gaze flicked to me right after Emmett's words. He looked back at his brother and gave him a menacing glare, but Emmett's eyes were still fixedly looking at mine.

His expression showed amusement, which I couldn't quite understand. He hadn't said anything funny...

Maybe it was just the reaction he got out of Edward. Yeah, that had to be it.

I looked down at my feet, so no one could see the emotions that flew across my face.

_They heard me at night? I scream when I sleep?_

"Come on, boys. Take Bella into the dining room so we can eat," Esme cut into our exchange with a teasing smile as she carried a bowl of something that smelled amazingly good into the next room.

Once we were all settled around the table, myself seated in between Alice and Edward, I got to look around the room. It looks very official and "homely." It made me feel like I could relax here, but the feeling only brought on a pang of sickness. I swallowed it along with the water I had placed in front of my dish.

"Let's say grace, shall we?" I choked on my water as Carlisle spoke. I held my breath until the feeling of water going down to my lungs left me. Then I looked over at Edward.

He was holding out his hand for me to take, so was Alice.

_They say grace for dinner?_

I took a deep breath and cautiously placed my hands in each of theirs. It felt wrong for me to be doing this. I believed in no god. There wasn't one in my life. If there was, he wouldn't have let my life turn into living hell.

I heard Carlisle's voice quietly rumble throughout the room, but I didn't register his words. I just focused on not jumping out of my chair and running for the door. Serving to a god that had no part in my life was just _wrong._

There was one incoherent word said from everyone before Edward and Alice finally let go of my hands. I looked up from my lap to see everyone smiling to one another then at the food placed across the table.

"Well, let's dig in!" Emmett's declaration set everyone into a spree of gathering food onto their own plates.

This wasn't like a mad-house I was used to being served to. Everyone waiting for one another to fill their plates before they dug into the serving bowls.

I took what I thought would fill me. It wasn't much, but I didn't need much. The food was delicious, though. I would have to remember to thank Esme for the wonder dinner before I left.

I finished early from everyone else, so I just sipped my water and watched everyone finish their dinner. I peeked around to see every face. Carlisle and Esme were placed at each end of the table. Emmett was on the opposite side of Alice, Edward, and I.

It was obvious that they moved the chair sitting next to Emmett over to where I was sitting so I wouldn't have to sit next to anyone I would feel uncomfortable with.

I smiled at the care this family took in their guests. Not me in particular, surely, but it was very nice to spend the afternoon with a family like this. They were extremely kind.

I continued to look about the table when my eyes landed upon Emmett, who was scoffingdown his food. He took no time to look up at all from his plate, so I was sure he wouldn't catch me looking at him.

As I looked at Emmett, I noticed he was giving off a sense of dominance. It reminded me of something that seemed so close to recognition.

He leaned over the table with his head down, but his body language read cautiousness to me. He looked dangerous, although very friendly at the same time.

Emmett must have felt my eyes boring into the top of his head, because he looked up to meet my eyes. His expression caught me off guard, because I read hate and violence in his eyes.

Suddenly, a vision of Charlie flashed across my mind - standing over me with venom in his eyes, stalking closer to me each second.

I gasped and leaned back in my chair.

_What was that?_

Once I could see the room before me, instead of the grotesque mental images, I noticed everyone looking at me. Some with worried expressions, some surprised.

Forcing the pain and horror to the back of my mind, I smiled at everyone and picked up my water glass again. I ignored the eyes that were still cast on me. Finally, the stares stopped.

Small conversation started around the table. Alice talked to Esme about some party coming up at their friend's house. Carlisle was listening to his wife and daughter intently. Emmett and Edward were talking across the table, the loudest exchange out of all of them.

I listened to them for a few minutes, but nothing interesting caught my attention, so I continued to finger my water glass.

After dinner, I helped clear off the table and finish the dishes. Everyone pitched into to do a little part until the job was done. They joked and laughed all the while, making the chores more enjoyable for themselves.

I was only a bystander through all of this, but I did my part in helping out. The job got done quickly. Soon enough, it was time for other events.

"Bella! You wouldn't mind staying to watch a movie with us, would you?" Alice's invitation was more of a demand instead of a choice. It gave the sense that if I didn't accept, there would definitely be hell to pay.

"I've really got to get home, Alice," I tried to sound apologetic, because I really was. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on! One movie shouldn't hurt."

"I don't know..."

"Maybe you would like to call your parents to see if it was okay?" Edward came up beside me, making careful not to startle either of us, mostly me probably.

His words, though, made the effect for his action. The pang of guilt and sickness came back to me quickly. This time, I couldn't quite push it away completely.

"Th-they're probably already asleep," I lied, trying to make it sound believable.

"Oh." Edward's lame answer made me feel even more horrible. He sounded upset even from his one word.

"Maybe I could come back at another time?" The offer I made seemed to make Alice jumpy again. She bounced in front of me.

"How about tomorrow? We could invite you to dinner again. Then you could tell your mom and dad you will be staying later than usual," I knew that if I denied her offer, she wouldn't stand for it, so I went with nodding and telling her I would ask...them about it.

Everyone said their goodbyes as I made my way out the door. Once I was out on the porch, I missed the feel that their home gave me. It was the first time I had felt in a long time that I actually belonged somewhere. It felt really good.

I heard footsteps behind me as I started to walk down the steps. I looked back to see Edward a few paces behind me. I stopped and stared at him strangely.

"Did I forget something?" that was the only excuse I could think of for him to be following me outside.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something," Edward moved closer so he was standing right in front of me.

"Sure. What is it?"

He hesitated as he looked over my shoulder then back at my eyes again. "You heard what Emmett said before dinner, didn't you?"

_Oh._

"Y-yeah.." my voice quivered.

"Well... I was wondering. I don't doubt what he said. He was telling the truth. Sometimes, I hear you. I know it's you. It comes from your house." His sentences were starting to quicken as he continued to speak, trying to make his point across before I could come to any assumptions. "It actually comes from your room. I hear you _scream_. I'm sorry if that sounds bad, but you do. I was just wondering _why _you were screaming."

"I'm sorry...," that's all I could think of to say. My mind was spinning with the knowledge of being heard doing something so stupid. I don't even know why I'm screaming in my sleep. I don't have nightmares - I don't even dream at all. "I don't even know why I do it. I didn't know I did it until you told me. I'm really sorry that you have to listen to me at night." My face was flaming now.

"You don't have to apologize. I just wanted to know if there was a reason." his words were pleading now. I couldn't help but be drowned in his eyes, begging for me to tell him what I have been hiding for my whole life.

I quickly snapped out of the fog my mind had fallen in. I couldn't let one person ruin my charade I put on my whole life.

"Well, there isn't. I'm sorry." I didn't mean to snap at him, but it came out that way.

He backed up at the power in my tone. He looked hurt, but he quickly hid it, putting on a solemn face. "Oh... I'm sorry for asking. I was just worried about you."

I immediately felt bad for being so rude to him. "No, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"It's alright. Just know that you can talk to me about anything, alright?"

He turned around before I could answer his question and headed back to his house.

And I was left alone.

I made my own way back down the sidewalk, thinking over my adventure at the Cullen house. Everyone was nice enough. Especially the pixie. I had a feeling I would get to know her over the next few visits - she would make me come to more, I was sure.

Carlisle and Esme gave me a feeling of family. They were the sweetest parents I had ever met. They seemed to love each other more than life itself.

The thought made me smile.

They probably did. I just wish my parents were like that. My heart sank into my stomach at the image of my mother and father standing next to each other. If their love were as strong as Carlisle and Esme's then they would still be together now.

The sickness filled me again**, **and I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head again as to not let it overtake me completely. I quicklylet my mind wander to other subjects as I stepped up on my porch.

I remembered Emmett's expressions he gave me while I was over at his house. He made me feel uneasy. I didn't know why, but I knew something was just... _different_ about him.

The thought of him at the dinner table flashed across my mind. Something happened as he looked at me. I saw... _him_ trying to hurt me. Charlie, stalking up to me, trying to hurt me for the millionth time.

I shuddered before shoving the image away. I wouldn't be thinking of _that_ again for a while.

I opened the door to my home and stalked in the house. The first thing I saw was Charlie, passed out in his arm chair in front of the T.V.

Good. I can get some sleep.

I trudged up the stair and into my room. I didn't bother changing into something more comfortable. I went straight over to my bed and plopped myself on top of it.

I probably could fall asleep right that second, but I had a few things I had to think about before I did.

My life was changing. I could feel it. I didn't want it to, though. I was living the way I was now just fine.

Edward was trying to push his way into my life again. I didn't know why. There was nothing special about me. There was nothing worth wanting around.

He wanted me around, though. He made that clear the first time he talked to me, but if it meant me giving up my secrets for his friendship, I wasn't sure I wanted it.

A tug at my chest made me think again at the thought of leaving Edward again. I didn't want to leave him. He gave me a sense of well-being.

As if I didn't _need _to hid anything from him.

That was definitely not true, though. He wouldn't be able to keep any of my secrets. There was no use in telling him.

On that last thought, my mind started to drift. My mind went blurry as slept threatened to overtake me. I fought against it for one more minute. I thought about what Edward had brought to my attention.

_I scream in my sleep._

I silently willed myself to stay quiet, easing my mind of all worries. I hoped that a clear mind before I fell asleep would help the anxiety I had while I was unconscious.

On that note, I drifted into another dreamless, empty sleep. Edward's warm, happy face flashed under my eyelids before I blacked out.

Tomorrow will be a whole new day...

* * *

! ! ! Chapter Preview ! ! !

_"What the hell do you want from me?" I growled, "I am not a toy. I am your daughter!"_

* * *

**A/N - **So... Did you like it? If you did, **PLEASE REVIEW! **I want to know your thoughts on this. Not just the "update soon" or "great chapter" Try to make it more than _one word. _I would really appreciate it. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. For those of you who want an explanation for _why_ I wasn't here, read below:

For the past couple of weeks (I think - haven't been keeping track of time) I have been in the hospital. I needed surgery. _ I got in a car wreck.... Well, not exactly. _I _was the one who _caused _the wreck. Word of advise: Don't run out in the streets. Even if you live in a rural area, the cars are still going to go 60 mph. XD So, yeah. I got hit and needed to get my already crooked bones back in place. **No need for pity, please...! **I'm perfectly _fine_, now. Don't worry. I will try to make my updates more recent from now on. Every Sunday at the **latest**.

Thank you all for reading! Review to show me your appreciation! ^_^


	4. Edward the Stalker

**A/N -** Woo! It's finally up! Gosh, this took over a month to get out, and I'm sorry! I have been busy just finishing school, I'm having a hard time with my family, and all that jazz. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me over the last month or so. You guys are the best!

Dedication - To my readers who stood by this story, and to the people who put my story on their favorites and story alerts when I just put up my author's note (**Hmm... I wonder why that is.**) Also, this story goes to my one and only beta, **Oxygen . And . Cucumber **(With out the spaces) Go ahead and give her stories a look! They are fantastic!

I will stop talking now and let you read the next chapter!

**Enjoy...!**

* * *

I woke up to Charlie slamming the front door shut as he got home from work again. He had weird shifts. He just went in whenever he was needed.

This morning, Charlie was complaining to himself about not being able to find the remote to the T.V.

I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed. If he didn't find the remote soon, he was going to come up here and wake me up to find it.

I walked around my room, trying to find something to wear. Then I remembered what I told myself to do yesterday.

_God_, I needed to do laundry.

I groaned and started to pick up the laundry off my floor, placing them all in the wicker laundry basket I had in the corner of my bedroom.

After my room was stripped of all clothing, I started to make my way out of the room, dragging the completely full laundry basket behind me.

I decided it would be better to get Charlie's laundry basket ready for me to drag downstairs now instead of coming back up and after bringing mine downstairs, so I set my laundry basket at the top of the stairs and walked to Charlie's room.

Once I opened his door, I had to suppress another groan. Charlie never bothered to put any of his clothes in his laundry basket. They were scattered everywhere; over the lamps, under the bed, on the dressers, and of course, on the floor.

I sighed and stepped inside the door, starting to collect all the laundry I could quickly. It never took me long to get things done. As long as I kept my mind blank and off the chore at hand, I could do almost anything in a mere hour.

I was almost half way done when I heard Charlie's clunking boots come up the stairs. A few seconds later, I heard the cracking of wicker and a very audible scream from the top of the stairs.

I jumped and dropped the laundry I currently held in my hands, and made my way to the stairs.

The first thing I saw was Charlie's face; beat red and pissed.

I cringed as I realised that this wouldn't end well, and I turned to look at him, my face apprehensive and guarded.

It was obvious that I wouldn't be able to use that basket again. There was a gaping hole where Charlie had stepped on it. How he managed to step on the side of it, I have no clue.

It was sitting in plain sight in front of the stairs. Did he not have the decency to move it before he tried to step around it?

Then again, it was my fault for leaving it in his way if he were to come up the stairs. I should have known that it would happen. With my luck and coordination, nothing could go right. I should have moved the basket to a different location.

Once guilt filled me, my mouth automatically shot open. "I'm so sorry," I pleaded.

"Why in the hell was that sitting in my way?" Charlie asked bitterly, taking a limping step towards me.

I unconsciously took a step backwards, cringing into the wall. "I was going to take it downstairs. I didn't know you were coming up here. I would have moved it for you. I'm sorry," I babbled, hoping that he would believe me.

He never did anyway.

"It shouldn't have been there anyway! I could have tripped on that thing and fell, for God's sake."

If only.

"I promise to be more careful," my voice went down to a whisper.

"You couldn't be more careful to save your life, you piece of shit," he mumbled as he made his way to his room, slamming the door behind him.

I waited for a few seconds, trying to slow my frantic heart and figure out what I was going to do with the laundry basket mess on the floor in front of me. That was when I heard Charlie yell from his room.

It's like I could never get enough.

"What the fuck were you doin' in my room!?" he stomped his way out the door again, moving over to me again. "There's nothin' in there that should be any of your damn business!"

"I was going to do your laundry, if you don't mind," I was offended for being accused of messing in his room for no reason. Why would I want to be in there for any other reason? "If you don't want me to do your laundry, you do it yourself."

Mistake - strike two.

Charlie's face slowly turned a dangerous red color. I was in the danger zone now. Quickly, I turned away from his angry face and leaned down to pick up the laundry basket mess.

Before I could even touch the basket or any of the laundry surrounding it, I felt Charlie's stiff hand grab my leg. I whirled around to see what he was doing.

He was still tomato-red, and murderously angry. I flinched away from his expression, and his hand that was strangling the circulation out of my leg.

"Please get your hands off me," I hissed in my most dangerous voice.

"What if I don't want to? Seems to me like you're enjoying it, anyway," he said triumphantly.

I was afraid of answering him in fear that he might do something worse, but if I didn't answer him, he most likely would still do something I didn't want him to.

Just as I expected, his hand let go of my leg only to make its way up and grab my ass. When I gasped in reaction, he leaned forward to press his lips to my ear. The smell radiating off his neck was eye-watering. "You like this, don't you sweet heart?"

The use of my child name brought back the courage that was momentarily lost, letting me answer him with all I had. "You are sick to think that I should enjoy being touched by my own father."

I growl rumbled in his chest as he brought his lips away from my ear, but left his hand on my ass. He brought his other hand up to my cheek, gripping it so strongly that I thought he might break my jaw from the force. "Why should I back off of such a beautiful girl? I don't have a reason to quit. I know you love when I put my hands on you."

Then, just as he finished talking, he took his hand off my cheek and moved it down my neck, grabbing my breast.

That was when I reacted.

Stepping back from him, I pulled myself out of his hands. It was easier, since I caught him off guard. Once I was out of his reach, I screamed at him. "What the hell do you want from me?" I growled, "I am not a toy. I am your daughter!"

With that, I forgot about the laundry. I forgot about cleaning up the messes in the house - I just had to get out of here.

Stomping down the stairs, I made my way out the front door. I didn't bother to look to see if anyone was watching; at the moment, I didn't care. I wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.

I ran down the sidewalk, letting my feet lead me where they wanted to go. I watched sidewalk pass by under me, not taking my eyes off the ground. I couldn't hear anything; my heart was pounding in my ears.

In what felt like hours, I found myself in front of the park. There, I finally stopped.

Panting for breath, I noticed that I had been crying. I ignorantly wiped away the tears that still clung to my face as I moved forward, walking into the park. I made my way to the swings, where I could sit down.

Once I was seated in one of the highest swings I could find, I took a moment to close my eyes and think. I thought back at when I had left the house.

Charlie had been so angry, and so... _sexual_ at the same time. That was the first time I ever saw him have two moods built up in one. I had to say, it was the worst time I had with him - besides the times he actually tried to get me in bed with him... and succeeded.

I mentally cringed at the images that flashed through my mind at the thought. I didn't need to pain myself with those memories at the moment, so I stored them in depths of my mind.

"What are you doing here?"

I gasped and jumped at the voice. My eyes flew open to take in the person who appeared in front of me. I hadn't heard him come over here.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. I could tell he was trying to hold back a smile that was twitching at the sides of his lips. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh," I said, dumbfounded. "N-no problem. I get scared easily, I guess."

"I'll be sure to remember that. So, what are you doing here? I usually don't see you around here."

I hesitated, trying to figure out what I was going to say.

_I just came out here to escape from my sex-hungry, arrogant father_.

Yes, that would go down real well.

"I just needed some fresh air," I gave him a small smile, hoping that it would cover up the false tone.

From his eyes, I could tell he didn't believe me, but before I could read any more, his face went blank, only covered with a crooked smile. "I guess we both felt the same way then."

_If he only knew_.

"Do you want to sit?" I asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure," he walked over to me, making no sound at all on the grass under his feet.

No wonder I didn't hear him coming.

Once he was settled on the swing next to me, things fell silent for a while, only the sound of the swings creaking as we shifted back and forward slowly. When the silence started to get awkward, Edward picked up conversation.

"Why do you spend so much time at home?" It was a very random question - one I was afraid to answer.

After a few seconds, I answered him cautiously. "I'm not sure. I guess there is just nothing that is worth coming out of the house for. Just to get a few things for my dad, but that's about it."

Edward digested my words. From the way he listened to my answer, it seemed he was trying to decipher my words, but I kept my cool in order for him not to know the truth behind my statement.

"Okay," he finally concluded. "So you would come out of the house more if there was something worth coming out for?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Silence. I heard the faint voices of people passing by on the sidewalk outside the walls of the park.

Inside here, it wasn't very busy. It was a school day, so no one had time to visit the park. I don't like crowds, so I'm glad no one was here.

"What if I invited you over to our house every day? Would you come?"

Before I could even speak, I knew I liked the sound of that. I would enjoy seeing his family again. They are very welcoming people.

Although, I knew that this was a bad start. If I continued to see Edward and his family like this, I could start a friendship that was likely going to make me spill my secrets to them. I don't know if I could take that risk.

"I... don't know," I finally answered. "I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"You wouldn't be," he said, his voice taking on a joking tone. "No one exceeds their welcome in our house. You will always be welcome."

I nodded, trying to think of another way to get myself out of this. After a moment, I figured it was unnecessary. I should take this chance to start a new relationship with someone else.

I'm not as young as I was back when I used to hang around him. It was easier for me to spill my guts to Edward. Now, I knew better. Now, I could handle myself and stay in control.

I needed a new ambition.

"Okay," I whispered. "I'd like that."

I smiled at him then turned my gaze to the ground.

Things were silent again. This gave me a chance to think over what was going to take place if I did accept his offer - which I did. Things would definitely change, that's for sure. I would have to try extra hard to keep control of what I say and how I act with them.

Other than that, this should be good for me. I haven't had a friend since the last time I played with Edward. He was my first and last friend I ever had. I was glad I was going to be able to be his friend again.

"So," Edward grabbed my attention again, out of my thoughts. "What's your family like?"

My heart clenched at the thought. I remembered he still didn't know that my mother had been taken from me. I never told them about that; and I didn't plan to, either.

"Good. Everyone's fine," I answered flatly.

There was a few seconds of silence before he answered me with a question of his own, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," my voice went up in pitch as I turned to look at him. "Why do you ask?"

He didn't answer me for a while. I took comfort in the silence, but it didn't last for long. His next words sent my heart into hysterics.

"I heard you and your dad fighting... Then you ran out of the house," he whispered, his head facing the ground like mine had moments ago.

I knew he was going to want an explanation, but I didn't want to give him one. One, because I didn't want to tell him the truth. Then two, because I didn't want to lie to him.

"So you followed me here?"

"Yes," he answered, but continued quickly. "But I'm not stalking you. I was just worried. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Okay. Well, I'm fine."

My blunt, harsh answer must have surprised him, because he stopped his swing and stood up. "Okay. It seems that you don't want to talk to me right now. I guess I'll leave you alone, then."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you. I just don't want to talk about that. We just got in a little fight. It's alright. I'm fine."

My words soothed him slightly. He moved from his swing to stand in front of me again.

There, he leaned down to where he was eye level with me, forcing me to meet his gaze. What I saw in his eyes was full concern for me.

"Bella," he whispered. "I hope you know you can trust me with anything. If you ever want to talk about something, just come to me. I care about you."

I couldn't hear anything after that, for my heart was pounding erratically in my ears.

Someone actually cared about me.

It shocked me. I hadn't had anyone care about me before. Not my mother. Not my sister, even though I cared about them so much.

It felt nice to hear someone say they cared about me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I stood up from the swing and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He froze for a moment, almost shocked by my movement, before he hugged me back gently.

I pressed my face into his shoulder so that he couldn't see the tears falling down my cheeks, and I reached to wipe them away with the back of my hand as he pulled away.

He lifted my chin up slowly, looking deep into my eyes, "What did I say to make you cry?" he asked quietly, his eyes full of nothing but concern.

I shook my head as I smiled weakly, "I'm just happy… that's all."

"Thanks," I croaked out. Tears were coming to my eyes.

I felt stupid right now.

I pulled my head down to look at the ground again, so that Edward couldn't see me crying. Before I could wipe back the tears, though, he gently pulled my head up by cupping my chin in his hand. He looked into my eyes once again.

"What did I say to make you cry?" he expressed concern again, but also worry for what he could have done to make me cry.

I shook my head in his hand and smiled. "It's not you. I'm just happy, that's all."

He smiled his adorable, crooked smile. I couldn't help but give him a true smile back. He brought his hand away, and we sat there for what seemed like ages; just looking into each other's eyes.

Time seemed to be going slowly, but sooner than I would have liked, the sun was starting to crawl up in the sky, announcing the afternoon.

Edward sighed, both of us noticing the time.

"I have to go home," Edward announced. "Esme wants me to help her with cleaning the house."

I nodded, put out that he couldn't spend the day with me here, but I knew he would have to go sooner or later. I smiled and got up from the swing, Edward pulling himself up off the ground.

"Would you like to come over to our house? You could help us clean," he paused, then continued. "I know that doesn't seem very appealing, but for now I think it would be better to let your dad let out his steam before you go back there."

With that explanation, how could I turn him down? I accepted full-heartedly and followed him back to his house.

I had survived another interesting day, and for once… things were starting to look up.

And look down.

* * *

! ! ! Chapter Preview ! ! !

_"What are you doin' here, Bella?" he growled from behind me. I jumped and turned around to face him. "I thought your whore hours were at night."_

* * *

**A/N - **So... What did you think? Was it okay? Please review! Reviews = Lots of Love! I will dedicate the next chapter to the person who gives me the best review. (: So try to give me some real feedback! Tell me what you think, what was your favorite part, etc. If you review, I always reply (Although I can't reply to anonymous reviews!) So click that button down there and show me what you got! ^_^

**Carlysweety**


	5. It's Okay, Rose

**A/N - **Okay! I got this out. Manageable time, right? Not too long of a wait, is it? Anyway, I hope to be speeding this up as much as possible. I'm already half way through the next chapter, so you should be seeing that soon. (: Anyway, for my reviewers who have been asking for a little more Rosalie, this chapter is going to those people! There is a bit of it now, and there will be more coming soon. ^_^

**Dedication - **I know I said in my last chapter that I would dedicate this chapter to the person who gave the best review, and there it is... ( _drum roll please! _) **Aliceandra**!!! Congratulations! ^_^ Sorry, but a dedication is the best prize I can give you. :D Just know that I am very happy you were nice enough to give me a _real _review. xD For those of you who might not know what a real review is read the following:

_It was really good! I love how the story is going! Keep it up! I'm glad you updated and I hope you can do so again soon! Edward seems really sweet! Bella's character is very well written! I was wondering when Rosalie will show up? I know you mentioned she is Bella's sister but other than that it's lacking of her character. Also is Jasper going to be in this story? I can't wait to keep reading about their adventures! I really wish Charlie would just trip down the stairs and Bella could live with Edward and his family! Seriously I don't like him in this story! oh one more thing how much younger is Alice than Edward?? Can't wait to know more about Bella's past. I also want to know more about Alice and Emmett... Gosh I pretty much addict now. Please please please please try to update soon!  
~Alice_

**(Alice, if you don't want your review posted, please send me a PM and I'll take it off!)**

Anyway, that is a real review. I would like all my reviews to look like that... But I can't really complain, because I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter! Come on, people! Just take the time to leave me some feed back on how you think this story is going so far. (:

Wow, I've ranted a lot. I'll shut up now and let you read. (:

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

After three full hours of cleaning, I slumped againstthe couch, closing my eyes tightly arms ached from having to move desks, lamps, tables, and loads of other things from place to place. I wasn't use to all this work. Yes, I had to do the housework at home, but we never cared about moving furniture. I don't know if I could lift anything else.

"You already done cleaning?" chirped Alice from the doorway. She was carrying a stack of books that were sitting on a bookshelf in the kitchen. Esme wanted to move it to the living room.

"I'm just resting. I'll be up in a minute." Even my voice sounded tired.

"Alright, but I'm gonna warn you. Esme will be coming in here to give you another job in about forty-five seconds," she told me matter-of-factly.

I lolled my head back on the couch, sighing quietly. Only a few more hours, and I would be able to go home and rest. It shouldn't be too hard. We already moved all of the biggest pieces of furniture.

I heard footsteps coming from the doorway Alice had just walked out of. I mentally groaned, because I knew I was going to have to get up and work again.

"Bella?" Edward called. I shot my head up and looked at him. "You know, you don't have to clean with us if you don't want to. It's not like it's your job or anything."

"No. I like to help. Anyway, it's nice to get out of the house a little."

He smiled and came to sit beside me. "Well, it's nice of you to help us. We could always use an extra pair of hands around here. I'm sure Esme appreciates it."

"I'm sure she does," I mumbled, getting a chuckle out of Edward.

As if on cue, Esme walked through the doorway with a bright smile on her face, as if she hasn't been cleaning for the most part of the day. "Are you two tired already? You have only been cleaning for a few hours. Come on. I have another job for you."

We both groaned and pulled ourselves off the couch.

"What else can be done? The whole house has already been turned upside down," Edward clarified.

"Me, Alice, and Emmett will be finishing up the house," she told us. "I need you two to do some grocery shopping for me."

I relaxed slightly. I didn't want to pick up anything anymore, so I was glad we were finished with the house, and going out with Edward seemed like a good idea. We haven't been able to talk to each other since Esme put us to work.

"Here's the shopping list," she handed Edward a small piece of paper, containing a list ofseveral items filling up the front and half of the back. "This should only take you about a half an hour to collect, so I expect you back here at about five."

"Alright," Edward answered, and we both walked to the door.

* * *

"Only a few more things now," Edward said wearily. We'd only been shopping for only ten minutes, and had alreadymade it through half the list.

"You said that five minutes ago," I whined. "We still have to get to the back part of it.

Edward smiled and headed down another isle. We were in the butter isle, which just happened to be where they put the baby diapers, too, so it smelled like a newborn here. I liked the smell, but it was way too strong for my liking at the moment.

"We can get ketchup and peanut butter here," he mumbled mostly to himself, looking around all of the shelves. "Ah! There it is." He pointed to the shelf a little ways in front of us. "Get that for me, please."

I walked forward to where he was pointing and saw the peanut butter. I grabbed it, but in the progress, knocked over a few of the boxes sitting next to it. "Shoot," I grumbled to myself. My gracefulness was getting me no where.

I bent down and picked up the few boxes, and as I was putting them back on the shelf, I heard Edward's chuckle behind me. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, turning to glare at him.

"This has to be the third time you've knocked something over. You've either smashed, cracked, or crunched half of the stuff," he laughed again, making me smile.

"Hilarious," I replied sarcastically, hiding my own amusement.

"Let me get the ketchup," he left me with the cart as he went up the isle to get the ketchup. When he came back, he asked, "Do you do a lot of shopping?"

"Yes. I do all the shopping at home. Charlie makes the money, I spend it. I guess that's just how it works."

He smiled at how I put my answer. I tried to make it seem a little humorous, so he wouldn't take it as seriously. It seemed to work, too.

We turned the cart around and made our way out of the isle. Edward looked at the list again and then turned his gaze to the numbers above each isle. As he was doing this, I looked around the store at the others who were shopping. I never noticed how so many people populated the stores, but that was because I never really looked around. I always had my head down while I was shopping.

Every once in a while, I looked back to Edward just to make sure he hadn't turned in an isle with out me noticing, but then I just looked back at the people. I noticed a few people I had seen once or twice just walking down the side walk, but other than that, no one I really knew.

That was, until I looked in front of me.

I saw Charlie and Rosalie walking towards me, both obviously looking down the isles, not looking for something, but for someone. Charlie looked mad, as usual, but Rosalie looked anxious.

My heart started pounding in my chest as I bowed my head, covering my face with my hair. I looked back to Edward just in time to see him turn in an isle. He was talking to himself again, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I shuffled behind him quickly, hurrying to get out of the view of Charlie and Rosalie.

"Crackers...," Edward murmured. When he spotted them, he pointed to where they were, and I went to fetch them.

My hands were shaking as I reached for the box, so I even dropped the one I was holding as well as others beside them. I sighed in aggravation and bent down to pick them up, my hands still shaking.

"Bella, are you alright?" I looked up to see him looking at my hands curiously.

"Yeah, fine," I answered quickly.

I put the extra boxes back on the shelf and took one of them back with me to the cart, gently placing it in there. When we started to make our ways back, I hesitated. Charlie and Rosalie must be close now, and I didn't want them to see me here with Edward.

After a few more seconds of hesitation, I took a deep breath and made my way back to Edward's side. I tried to make myself disappear into his side, but I was never invisible to Charlie. I knew Edward was looking at me, but I didn't care. I wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

"What are you doin' here, Bella?" he growled. I jumped and turned around to face him. "I thought your whore hours were at night."

My jaw dropped at his last sentence, as a blush crept up my cheeks. Edward was as stunned as I was. "I-I was just shopping with Edward." I choked out, my face burning with embarrassment.

"Sure you were. Right in to bed, that's what you were planning," he slurred, his voice louder than it should have been, making it so that the people near us turned and stared at us.

Rosalie was staring at me and Edward with wide eyes, her whole body shaking. She never dared stick up for me, and I'm glad she didn't. She would get hurt just like I did.

"Mr. Swan," Edward spoke up. "Bella and I were just running some errands for my mother. We were just going to go home when we were done. Bella would have been back in about an hour."

"Of course she would have," he mumbled, winking slyly at me.

My stomach was in a knot and I could taste bile in my mouth from what he was annunciating. I looked away from Charlie to see Edward's reaction. He was staring straight at Charlie, not turning his gaze away. He was very brave.

Unlike him, I stood ramrod straight and stared at Charlie. I didn't want Edward to see us fight. It was bad enough to know he heard us this morning.

"So what? Are you going to get it on with this boy here?" I'm sure my face was blazing by now.

"Of course not," I whispered once my voice came back to me. It wasn't very strong, so I'm sure that just made Charlie all the more proud of what he was saying.

He grunted and grinned at me mischievously, then turned to Rosalie. "Did you know of her plans tonight?" she shook her head quickly, still refusing to talk at all. "I'm sure you did. You were just making sure no one knew about her secret money making."

My stomach did a flip and I wasn't sure how long I could stand here with out throwing upon everyone's feet. My whole body was shaking and my face was blazing.

"Well..." Edward hesitated, his voice growing weaker as mine did. "We better be going, Mr. Swan. Esme is expecting us back by now."

Charlie grunted in reply and turned to leave. Rosalie was still stuck in her tracks as she stared at me, her eyes still wide. I gave her a comforting smile, but that only made her relax a little. I would need to talk to her later tonight.

Giving me a weak wave, she turned and started to follow Charlie, keeping a considerable distance between them. That was when I turned back to Edward.

His face was stone; expressionless,his eyes flickering back to Charlie and Rosalie.

"Let's go," he muttered, touching my arm briefly as I flinched away from his fingers. "We can get the rest tomorrow."

I nodded and followed him silently, too afraid to talk. I didn't know how long I could last with either bursting into tears, or collapsing on the floor.

We waited for at least fifteenminutes in the line at the checkout, catching it at a busy time. I let my eyes roam around the store,checking for any sign of Charlie or Rosalie**, **but they must have left already.

I was already starting to relax from the shock of the moment, but the worry was starting to set in. What does Edward think of my dad now? What is he going to say about it? Does he know I'm keeping something from him now?

I was afraid to answer these questions myself. Even I thought he knew something. He might know what it is, but he would be sure to find out. I didn't want this to happen.

So I won't let it. I will refuse to tell Edward anything. He can't verify anything unless he got it out of me, so I just won't tell him. It would be hard, but I'm sure I can keep my mouth shut.

We were walking out of the store now. I hadn't noticed us checking out, but I haven't been paying any attention since my dad and Rosalie left. I was left in a haze from his words.

I helped Edward pack everything in the back of his Volvo, all the while none of us spoke a word, not wanting to be the first to break the silence.

Once we were seated in the front seat, Edward turned on the car and started backing out of the parking lot. I was starting to think he wasn't going to say anything about it until we were out on the road. Only then did he finally talk.

"Does your dad always think of you like that?" he wasted no time getting to the point.

I wanted to question him on what he meant, but I already knew what he was talking about.

I went along with my plan about keeping everything from him, so I lied saying, "No, not always. He was just mad that I didn't come home when I was supposed to."

"You didn't tell me you were supposed to be home by a certain time," Edward accused.

"I know I didn't. I'm sorry."

"But why was he saying you would...," he didn't finish his sentence, hoping I would understand. I did.

"I guess that's just how he likes to get back at me. It's his own sort of punishment. Nothing to worry about, though. They're just words," I tried to keep my voice level as I fed Edward every lie I could manage. I seemed to be doing good so far, with the years of practice I built up.

"That's a very cruel punishment," he stated.

We were both silent for a minute, as we listened to the car driving passed others. I didn't think either of us would talk, but Edward broke the silence again.

"Is he the reason for the bruises covering your arms?" he asked harshly. I wasn't expecting his outburst, or his question.

I cringed into the seat and stared out the window. I didn't answer him for the longest time, I could feel the impatience growing inside him.

"No," I lied through my teeth. "I'm not the most graceful person in the world, so I run into walls, trip over my own feet, stuff like that." I tried to answer him as honestly as I could, because I did do that stuff, but not hard enough to get bruises.

Edward never said a word after that. I was starting to get anxious, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

I peeked through my veil of hair to see Edward's face, and sure enough, his hands were clenching the steering wheel with more force than necessary, his lips were set in a straight line, and his whole body was rigid.

In that moment, he looked like the most dangerous thing ever.

I looked back out the window, so that he wouldn't catch me staring at him. For the rest of the car ride, it was silent. I didn't dare break through the cloud that draped between us, in fear of being struck by lightning.

We made it home in a matter of minutes, because of Edward's maniac driving. He never obeyed the speed limit, as I soon found out. I was still alive, so I shouldn't be complaining though.

Once we were in the house, we walked through the living room and to the kitchen. We set he bags down, and when we were starting to put away the food, Esme and Alice walked into the room.

"Oh, thank you!"Esme chimed. She opened up her arms and wrapped them around both me and Edward.

I was a little nervous, being hugged by someone I only knew for a few days, but it was nonetheless, a sweet gesture.

"Were you able to get everything on the list?" she started to peek through bags once she let go of us, checking off everything we got for her.

"Not everything," Edward answered in a monotone. Esme looked back at in, slightly disappointed. "We ran into a few people, and we put the shopping trip to a close."

I was looking down now. I didn't want to see Esme or Alice's face when Edward told them what happened.

But when things were silent for a few seconds, I looked up to see Edward giving Esme and Alice a stare that clearly stated "No questions." So no one asked about it.

We put away everything in silence, but when Esme and Alice tried to persuade me to stay a little longer, I turned them down. I had to get home to see what my father had in store for me.

We all said our good-byes, then I was walking out the door, my hands in my pockets. I looked down at the side walk. I was in no hurry to get home, so I shuffled my feet the whole way.

It took me a few minutes to make it to the front door, when it could have taken me seconds. I opened the door to hear the T.V. on as usual.

"Hey, hoe," Charlie greeted me as I stepped through the door. I didn't react to his name-calling, I was used to it, but his next statement got to me. "You already make your money's worth over there? You can't be that good at sex. Or did he just kick you out because you sucked?" he laughed at his own humourless joke.

I walked passed him, not in the mood to listen to his crap, and made my way to the stairs. I was surprised he didn't follow me. Maybe he just didn't want to get out of his chair. That wouldn't be a first.

Once I was up the stairs, I was about to open my door to my room when I heard quiet sobs coming from Rosalie's room. My heart clenched, knowing I was the cause of her pain.

I hated seeing my own older sister cry. She was so much stronger than me in so many ways, but when it comes to this, she's so weak.

I walked over to her door, and knocked softly. The sobs instantly stopped, and it was silent for a few seconds.

"Wh-who is it?" Rosalie called weakly.

"Bella."

I heard shuffling as she ran to the door. When it burst open, I didn't have time to speak before Rosalie wrapped her arms around my neck and was sobbing into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop him from following you," she pleaded as tears ran off her cheeks and onto my shirt.

I patted her back, still stunned from her instant contact. Her cries were getting louder, so I decided it would be a good idea to move out of the hallway and into her room.

I pulled away from her gently, as to not upset her any more than she was, and took her hand. I moved us into her room, closing the door behind us.

"It's alright, Rosalie, I promise. It's nothing new for him to yell at me like that, you know that," I tried to comfort her in the only way I knew how. And that was to treat it like it was no big deal.

She sniffed and her chest jumped at the sobs she had been shedding for who knows how long. Her face was bright red and stained with tears. Her long, blonde hair was in a mess on top of her head, making it look like she hadn't brushed through all day. Her clothes where also drenched in tears, but I was glad to see there wasn't any blood, or any signs of Charlie putting his hands on her.

"I'm so... sorry," she whispered. I could tell she was calming down.

I sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down. She sat down beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded, looking down at the floor. After a few seconds, she looked back up at me. "I should be asking you that. What happened after we left?"

"Nothing. I helped Edward bring in the groceries, then I left. I didn't want to piss off Charlie anymore than he already was. But when I walked in, he seemed... _normal_."

"As normal as he will ever be," she mumbled.

I laughed. She was over her hysterics, and I was glad. We could take the situation lightly, like we always did. Neither of us wanted to make this any harder than it already was.

We talked for a while longer, changing the subject off of Dad and finding something else, somethinglighter to talk about. Nothing really important, but enough to calm both of us down.

In moments like this, I was glad I had someone who understood what I was going through. Someone who was going through almost the same thing as me.

"You know, for being three years younger than me, you are a very strong young woman," she stated.

To put emphasis on her word, I sucked in a breath and blew up my chest, my face hard. She laughed at my gesture, and I did, too. I relaxed again and smiled at her.

She looked over at the clock on her bed-side table, then sighed. "It's getting late, Bella. I think we should go to bed."

I sighed, as she did, and started to stand up and walk to the door. Before I could move, Rosalie grabbed my hand, keeping me from moving.

"Hmm?" I questioned, looking at her quizzically.

"Will you stay in the room with me?" she asked quietly.

I wasn't surprised by her question. She asked me this many times. I guess she was afraid of Charlie coming in her room at night, which I didn't blame her.

I smiled and nodded. Spending the night with my sister was something I needed at the moment, and it was the same for her.

I crawled in the bed, and we both laid down next to each other. We didn't say a word, but just enjoyed one another's presence.

I quickly fell asleep that night. But of course, no dreams, no nightmares; just blankness - darkness.

As it always has been.

And always will be.

* * *

_! ! ! Chapter Preview ! ! !_

_

* * *

_

_The melody he was playing was beautiful, yet strong. I felt I could never get enough._

_But all that ended too soon._

_"_Bella! Close your damn window!_"_

_I cringed, but when I looked back out the window, we locked eyes._

_Ah, crap. He saw me._


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry for those of you who are actually waiting for this next chapter to come out. I'm really you all have to wait so long. I'm just kind of busy right now... And my boyfriend and I have broken up.... After being together for 2 years. It's really hard to explain what happened.. And I really don't want to. So just know, that I am too emotionally broken to make any productive chapters at the moment. I'm sorry for my readers who have stuck with me so far. I hope you will keep waiting. I think I'll be able to update in a month. If not, I'll tell you. Thank you again.

Oh, and everyone have a nice Fourth of July. Go out, read a book under the sun, and have fun. I love you all. And I will speak to you soon.

**carlysweety**


End file.
